


Red Moon~

by WatanukisGlasses



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses
Summary: "On that day, a melody was born in my heart. A melody that made me feel human."A powerful magician named Yuna D. Kaito is sent undercover to discover the powers of a magical tool created by an enemy clan. But as soon as he realizes the tool has the shape of a beautiful girl with golden curls, an unexpected feeling moves him, leading him to know more about the doll he named Akiho.





	Red Moon~

On that day, an unknown hand knocked at my door.

I woke up confused upon discovering it wasn't someone familiar. I was surprised to seeing someone before me, as no one really comes to this world to greet me. However, that person stared at me as if he didn't expect meeting me there. Although he looked at me surprised, his eyes had a particular spark, something I had never seen before in the eyes of those who come to see me.

I reached slowly at him, extending my hand to touch his, making him smile. When his hand and mine found for the first time, a note was born in my heart. And this was the first time I felt different. I could feel, even with a glass wall in-between, a warmth sensation that made my heart sing of happiness.

That person looked me different from the rest, with a soft expression. His glare was with me since then and it gave me a warmth feel inside my chest.

"Impossible…" were his first words.

Listening to them made me run away quickly, sitting on the small white chair in the bottom, ignoring him. I… I wasn't supposed to speak with strangers. Actually, I wasn't supposed to speak to anyone. The crystal ball I lived on was that precisely, a world apart from humans.

"Ah, I'm really sorry! Did I scare you?" I did not reply, I only kept staring at the floor. "I'm really sorry, I must have woken you up and that's a discourtesy," again, there was no reply. I couldn't give it to him even when I wanted to assure him his discourtesy didn't scare me. "I'm Kaito," he said laughing. "My name is Yuna D. Kaito. Nice to meet you."

For some reason, I found his name funny.

"This world around you is truly beautiful. But, it must be lonely to be so far from everyone."

No, it wasn't. It was better than being with  _everyone._ I felt so at peace when I was on my own. It gave me a lot of serenity.

" _Go away, please,"_ I muttered. He did not notice apparently.

"Do you have a name?"

"No," I answered after some long seconds, holding my legs inside my arms.  _A mechanical doll is only an object to which you don't give a name,_ I thought, even if I wanted to say this loudly.  _A being with no proper heart, how could it have something so human?_

"Why?" he asked as if he heard what I was thinking. I turned to him with surprise. He had a grin on his lips. "A name is an important thing, it has power. This is why you should not underestimate it. I will look up for a name for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"It will be a present for you."

"I don't want it."

"Eh? Why not?"

I was able to turn at him, facing him down with my eyes.

"I'm not like you. Also, if you're here, you must have come to question me, not to speak with me."

"Ah, but you're wrong,  _ningyo-chan."_

"What did you call me?"

"Ningyo. From where I come, this means doll. Although it would be more fitting for you  _karakuri,_ given the fact you look at yourself as a mechanical doll."

"How do you know?" I asked wonderstruck.

"Because I have tricks under my sleeve," he replied amused. I noticed he never stopped smiling. And his aspect made him look careless. He was different from all of those who came to my world before, so much younger than them. His hair was dark like the night and it covered partially his forehead, he also had a pair of bright purple eyes.

He was beautiful.

Thinking so made my cheeks burn.

"You shouldn't be here if you don't belong to them."

"Don't worry. I have already taken care of that."

Why? Why would someone like him wanted to be here and now with a soulless doll?

Does the world knows about me and now I'm becoming an object of private diversion?

"Why?"

"That's an excellent question,  _ningyo-chan._ I wanted to meet you. Even thou, you are not at all what I imagined."

"Does this mean you're disappointed because I'm not interesting?"

"On the contrary. You have captured my attention."

"Why?" I couldn't stop asking myself so. However, he seemed so amused with my sudden curiosity. "You're not one of them, are you?"

"Don't be so earnest,  _ningyo-chan._ You can call me Kaito."

I couldn't make myself friends. That's impossible.

"And yes, I'm a magician. But that's not interesting at all. You on the other hand, you are a natural beauty. Certainly, being one must make you lonely."

The sky above us started to darken. The words of my visitor had been too much… too much… I didn't even know how to describe it. The wind started to sound and its whispers bring a silent song. I looked to the outside, where the red leaves flown around like scattered petals. Kaito's silhouette between them made me feel inside a dream. It was truly a wonderful scene I can only contemplate from the remoteness.

"This place is really wonderful," he said, turning to me. "Everything inside it it's beautiful."

His eyes then caught mine and the warmth feeling in my chest burned more. He smiled at me once again and looked me softly, tenderly. At least I think that's the right word.

"Nee, can I see you again?"

With those words, my heart started to sound again, louder than before. My eyes opened wide.

I wanted to ask him again why, but, the feeling in my chest was stronger. I only wanted to reply to him.

"Yes," I hardly said.

He smiled and walked toward me, giving me a small bow.

"Then, see you soon."

And he walked away a couple more inches. He suddenly stopped, turning to his back. He looked really diverted, grinning as he spoke:

"Your name. I think it should be Akiho. Like the leaves of autumn. Because it was how we both meet, in a day filled with red and orange."

Akiho.

I was very happy for receiving a name.

And as I watched him leave, the song inside my mechanical heart started to play. And its melody made me feel human.

That night there was no colorless sky, only a big red moon, like the leaves of the threes. Its splendor was so beautiful and it gave me the same warmth I felt with my visitor. I decided then dancing of joy, after all, no one could see me.

I danced because I wished for it and not because I was forced to it. And I felt very happy for it.

I was very happy.

* * *

When your voice called me, a wish was born in my heart.

I wanted to touch you. To hold your hand.

Because of all of the visitors of my world, you were the only one who saw me being me. Every moment with you started to become a gently song that made me feel human more and more. I laughed and sang like if I had emotions like you.

I felt really happy.

Days filled with happiness. No worries.

Days that didn't last long enough. Short days.

My mechanical heart has sung more since we both met. The long conversations made me really happy. I have learned a lot more of the outside world and about you.

I loved being heard by Kaito. Because he has the only one who understood me.

Because he was the only one who knew me so well. At least what it was permitted to me to let someone for the outside knew.

But, those days of great happiness didn't last forever.

When I'm with you, the world is different. Is peaceful.

I am myself and I can laugh with no worries.

But, when I'm before them, I stop being myself and I turn into something so miserable, something unworthy of you. I was reminded again I'm just a miserable doll with no will.

This is why I felt very ashamed every time you met me after I was used as the mechanical doll I am. After seeing how they looked at me amused, with curiosity, dispel and overpower.

"Dance, dance, beautiful doll!"

Those were the words of all of those who were around my crystal globe, watching how my feet moved with no proper will violently, as I spun round and round and jumped.

Since that day, I stopped looked at their faces, I only imagined them with robes upon their heads to forget I could see their expressions I hated the most.

 _Stop talking like you can feel something, doll,_ I told myself many times.  _You're nothing but an object._

But, somehow I didn't feel like that with Kaito.

On that day, I was crying and the sky cried along with me. This is why to the sound of his voice singing a love song, the sky over me became clear.

Even when it was involuntary, I was afraid he discovered the truth about this world and searched in me the same as the others. He laughed very amused then, looking around him.

"This is better, definitely," he had told me. "I wouldn't like to see you get sick, Akiho-san. Don't put gray clouds upon you, it's already hard to look at you inside those glass walls."

"You knew?" I asked terrified. He assented, keeping his bright smile as always.

"Don't worry, I will keep your secret. I know it's hard for you, Akiho-san, but, I'm sure this will soon come to an end."

Tears then came down streaming down my face and the skies turned red. My red moon was again over me, the same moon which was born of the same dream I didn't want to wake up.

"It's beautiful," he had said, his glance upon the sky. I started sobbing in silence, trying in vain to stop the thick tears falling on my cheeks. Kaito walked towards me and his face stopped being as bright as always. His hand touched the crystal wall that divided us, looking at me worried.

"Akiho-chan, please don't cry," he begged. "There's not much I can do even if I wanted to wipe away those tears."

But I was already a sea of tears. And I was filling my crystal globe with so many tears I was afraid of drowning. Quiet music started playing and I couldn't help looking around dumbfounded. Kaito had reclined his head over the crystal, with his hand still on my globe.

"Let there be light," were the first words he sang for me.

I stood up then to sit next to him and lay my head next to his and take his hand, to listen as if it was a divine thing.

It didn't matter to me if my clothes were wet or if the night was cold, I was in a dream of quiet music, where I was free in the distance and I walked with the person I cared the most with our hands intertwined.

* * *

On that day, I had a beautiful dream.

I know machines don't dream, but, I could see it so clear and felt it as I lived it in my own flesh.

The snow falling suspended in time, the cold of the winter making me shivering and the emotions inside me about to burst.

His hands were hot, his forehead and his breath felt warm over my very own forehead. A finger ran over my face, tickling me. My heart was racing and I felt it was going to come out of my chest at any moment. However, even in the calmness of that moment, he smiled in a way I could not define. But, that picture was going to stay with me for the rest of my days.

I was really happy.

Very happy.

Because finally somebody loved me for being me.

And seeing those emotions in his eyes made me really happy.

I didn't feel any more like a doll, I didn't feel any more like an object used for its skills. I felt like a human girl.

But, that was still a beautiful dream which was going to become a nightmare when I wake up.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded again by those using robes. Their faces were now filled with rage and annoyance.

"You stupid girl! Do you think you can change your destiny?!" they yelled furiously. My eyes opened wide, incapable of moving away. If they knew a stranger knew about my secret, this was the end. I didn't want to being taken away from the one I loved the most, the most important person for me. "You belong to us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied with my eyes on the floor. I was filled with panic.

"Look around you! You  _must_ do what we order you, not what you believe you should do!"

"What if I had a free will like you?" I whispered, my eyes still looking down.

" _You're not an object, Akiho-san. You also have own reasoning and proper emotions. Otherwise, this world you're caged in wouldn't change at all. You control it because you can. You are like a beautiful bird inside a cage. But, I want to change that."_

_Kaito… where are you now?_

"You? Free will?"

" _I have always been alone. I've been always used for my skills and I'm alright with it. I have no emotions, a machine doesn't has them."_

" _But you're wrong, Akiho-san. You do have an own heart. It's time for you to be free. And the only one who can do that is you. If you wish for it, you can be free from this crystal cage._

" _Liar,"_ I said without thinking. " _That's not true. I've tried before. But, I'm tied to this world. It doesn't matters how much I try, I'm stuck here and I can't escape."_

" _Dream about it. Wish for it until your heart moves and then you will be free."_

"If I wish for it, I will be free," I said, staring at the one before me. His face had a smirk, amused for my words.

"That's only a sad lie told to you to make you believe you possess a soul and a heart. But don't forget you're only a creation. You don't have true emotions."

"Lie!" I yelled, now my voice sounded stronger. "That's a lie! My emotions are what moves this world and that's how I know I have a heart beating like yours! I know I have own will and I can decide if this world keeps moving or not because of that! I know I have a soul and that's why I want to be free!"

"Try if you can," said the man with silver hair. His crooked smile grew and before I knew, my hands and feet were tied to long heavy chains. I fell as I expected, hitting my face against the cold snow. My captors were laughing with mockery and superiority. I had lost, I knew Kaito's words were not true.

But, if it wasn't, why did my chest hurt so bad to think the most important person to me had lied?

Thick tears fell on my face and then, everything turned black.

* * *

On that day, I meet a beautiful doll.

I had reached her after I was sent to know more about her.

"There are rumors about a clan which has built a very powerful magical tool. And even though they tried to negotiate with us for it, we want to know what is about. It's an older clan outside of the current circles and they surely want to be relevant again so, they'll do as much as they can to achieve it."

"I understand."

"This is why, Kaito-san, we want you to filter in there and discover what this new creation is about and if it's worth for us. You know of course our clan won't be willing to share at all if we're talking about something so powerful."

"I understand. Thank you very much for entrusting this mission to me, Master. I'll return as soon as possible."

And that's how I ended up before her.

She was on her feet with eyes closed, as if you were looking at a doll in a music box, waiting to be opened to dance before the eyes of her owner. However, she was trapped inside a crystal ball, with both hands over her chest. Her blonde hair covered partially her face because of the curls that fallen on the sides. She had white skin like porcelain and was dressed as a ballet ballerina. There was so much beauty on the doll, but, I found impossible to look at her just as a doll, an object. I felt bad because the only thought I could come up when I saw her was of a young girl in captivity. Perfectly hidden in a labyrinth a beginner may get loose forever. So ideal for avoiding her to escape.

Total isolation.

Involuntarily, my hand extended to her, in an impulse to touch her and convince myself I was looking only at an inanimate object to which was given human features to distract the enemy.

Then I saw the see in the eyes of the doll.

Her glare moved me, convincing me she wasn't a simple object.

I had never felt interested before in magic affairs, I always fulfilled every task given to me since I possess the enough amount of powers to do it. But, as soon as I saw her, I wondered why the magicians tried so hard to humanize their creations. I couldn't imagine a young girl with a sweet face and so innocent being a cruel weapon to being used against others. I have never felt connected to other human before, but, as soon as I saw her walking towards me with doubtful steps, I was reminded of my own, the day I was found in the middle of the forest, alone and forgotten by the world.

Her hand touched mine, against that glass separating us.

And a warmth feeling then was born in me, something I couldn't explain.

I wanted to know more about her and I reached her world every day as possible. I used many times the excuse of investigating more of the magical tool, however, I was trying to resolve my own mystery: was she human or a creation? Thaumaturgy is complicated, I couldn't understand why creations should be humanized like it was playing god. And even I understand it was easier to deceive under the disguise of innocence or harmless, after meeting Akiho I was so disgusted with that.

Nevertheless, I knew the creations can create a proper heart. Even if they were creations, they could feel pain like humans.

The game of magicians and wizards for power is cruel yet beautiful. And I was falling in it, searching for justifications to show I was right. And I trusted so deeply I wasn't wrong.

I trusted so firmly when I saw her. I believed in her humanity and in her pain, because her eyes reminded me mine when I was walking on my own in the world, without understanding why I was left abandoned. And being found either filled the emptiness in my chest. I had learned to survive but not to live and this is why I believed so hardly in Akiho, because I wanted her to live the live I couldn't. Away from the world that only wanted her magic, far away from those who look at her with diversion.

I believed in it firmly whenever I saw her suffering after being used by her creators.

I was between them, watching how she moved gracefully like a beautiful doll, trying to discover the true value those magicians searched in her. It wasn't her beauty, it was only a façade to make anyone near hear fall.

Why did they make her dance? I wanted to find that answer, but, I didn't understand if this was only a wicked act of authority or if it had a real purpose.

On that afternoon, I saw her crying inside her world of crystal. And even when I knew I could set her free from the cage, we wouldn't be able to escape. I only could stay in silence next to her while she cried.

That was my routine several days, sharing long hours with her, understanding more of her nature. And even thou I knew it was risky, it didn't matter.

She was very happy. And so, was I.

* * *

"The doll."

"What's wrong with her?"

"There's something different with her. She's changing and not in the way we need."

"Do we know the reasons?"

"I couldn't think of something else rather than someone filling her head with ideas. The isolation was necessary to avoid the girl creating a proper heart, since it can avoid someone steal her as theirs. The creature unknowns the outside world and this is why she's not conscious her powers are received anytime she dances for me. She and her world are a vessel that absorbs as much as they can and when they reach their limit, the forbidden magic will reenact."

"We have to take her away from here. We're so close and this girl has been our best creation so far now. If we're not capable to reach our goal successfully, our reputation will be ridiculed."

"It's decided then."

I won't allow it. Akiho won't be taken anywhere.

I will never allow them to take her away from me.

Never.

* * *

"She will self-destroy, you mean," Master had told me after telling him about the plan of the enemy clan.

"No, if they're capable to donate her part of her powers, it means it must be a powerful creation."

"Then, we just have to steal hear and that's it."

"What are you saying?!"

"That was the mission entrusted to you, Kaito. And I hope for your very own good you haven't involved any emotions with an object. We have been condescending with you because you possess more power than any other magician that has stepped in this society, but, we won't tolerate the breaking of our rules, rules you have accepted."

"I understand," was my final answer. Of course, if there's something I have learned from the society is our promises are never real. And this is going to be the last time I will obey an order, but, to follow my own rules.

Don't worry, Akiho. Hold on.

Please, hold on.

* * *

On that day, my eyes opened to a brand new world. An unknown world.

I was surrounded by all of those who looked at me through their robes, but, this time, my hands and feet were chained.

I was still locked in my crystal prison, however, long chains crossed through the globe that separated me from the outside. One in a black robe started laughing as soon as he saw my face filled with horror, fighting to fly like a bird with no wings.

I was tied, I had no more freedom. The little freedom I had was stolen from me. And with that, my thoughts were with Kaito.

Have we been separated forever?

No. No. No. No! No! No! No!

I fought as hard as I could, but, my wrists and ankles started to get red and they hurt a lot. My body started shivering, I felt weak. If I keep fighting, they will earn easily the last of my spirit.

"Why?" I asked, hurt.

"You still haven't understand, or have you already realized? You're a doll with amazing power! You are our property, our creation! You have come to our world to serve us, not for creating yourself a heart and follow your own will!"

A mechanical doll. A creation. I was only that. Who was I to believe I could become a human like them? But, thinking it better, for what is worth the humanity they possess if I was going to be filled with pride and greed? Was it worth to have a heart filled with hatred and unlimited wishes of power and conquer?

" _You possess a very own heart."_

Kaito, I'm so very sorry.

At least I'm happy and that's the only reason I wish humanity. To share an eternity with you. Because I'm in love with you. Because you're my most important person.

Even if I'm a mechanical doll, you have been the only one who saw me being me and made me feel like his equal, as if I could love and laugh and dream too.

And I believe firmly in your words, because next to you I had a heart like humans do. A heart which was born when your hand met mine, singing a song which made it sound human.

A gasp escaped from my lips when my arms were shook violently and the pain was so strong to get me out of my mind. My legs were the next, they moved abruptly, trying to make me dance. When I looked at the outside, the faces were clear to me again, no more false robes. Only despicable laughs and a sickening satisfaction as they watched me moving like a doll, what I was.

Someone was moving a machine outside the globe and this moved the heavy chains around my limbs. The movements were more abrupt and I moved clumsily as I tried to recover my balance.

Every step hurt more and more and more. The chains started to tear my skin and little drops of blood came out.

The laughter was even louder and it was the melody to which I danced.

I had lost myself.

* * *

No.

No.

No.

This… this cannot be.

Have I come late?

But…

Akiho.

Akiho, where are you?

Around me, I could only hear the sound of the quiet music of snow falling in the middle of the empty place where Akiho's crystal cage was before. If they had taken her… if Akiho had been taken away from here, they had win.

I… I can't allow that.

Akiho, are you alright? If I sing for you, would you hear me?

* * *

I'm so sorry. So sorry.

But, this is for the best.

I don't want my special one to be in front of my humiliation. It would be more difficult to stand on my feet to see his faced filled with shame as he watches how his most important one diverts the crowd.

_«Let there be light…»_

A tear runs in my chest when I hear Kaito's voice singing to me. He had sung those words for me after being used to show my powers and I had cried so much I had formed a sea of tears.

Kaito…

* * *

As I thought, she is in danger.

But, I can't sense her magic. Isn't she in this world anymore?

No, I don't care the price to pay, I must look for her before leaving.

I knew if there was magicians of her clan close, they would feel my presence. But, if this is the only way to find her, I was going to take the risk.

"The red moon is the beginning of something wonderful, Akiho-chan. Even if you didn't knew about its meaning, the red moon represents the emotions that bloom and converge. But, if those emotions overgrow violently… then it won't represent a beginning but rather the end… the end of everything. This is why I have to find you before…"

My eyes closed for a couple seconds, as I created a red sky above me.

* * *

The red moon.

It's not possible.

If I'm here, then why…?

_Kaito._

He's the only one who knows about the red moon.

The moon which was born on the night I danced because I wanted to do it. Because I had met somebody different. Someone who made my mechanical heart beat.

Because that moon was born in an autumn night.

Because that moon was the promise no matter what tear us apart, we always could find the other under it.

Because… the red moon was our own world. And its quiet music had brought us together forever.

There's no doubt it was him.

"What is that?"

"Magic! Someone else is using magic in our fields!"

"This presence… I had never felt it before. Intruders in our boundaries?"

No. stop.

"We have to get them. It can be the thief who wanted our doll."

No!

_«"You have a very own heart. Once you have understand that, you can be free, Akiho-san. Even if you're a creation, you can create a proper heart for yourself. This is why I firmly believe you can do more than what you think. Don't let these walls stop you. Get out of the boundaries and discover the world that awaits for you."_

" _But… a mechanical doll must feel nothing. My existence is nothing. If my creators decide to destroy me, that is the end. I can't be even called a death since I'm not a human being. No one would cry if I disappear."_

" _Ah, but you're wrong, Akiho. I would never allow that to happen. Because I want to spend a lot of days next to my most important person, an eternity if it was possible. That's why, if I asked you to run away with me, will you come?"»_

I can't go with you, Kaito. But, I won't allow them to hurt you like they did with me. It doesn't matters anymore what happens next, I will be happy if I can save the one I love the most.

And if this world really belongs to me, if this crystal prison is my kingdom, then I should be able to set myself free from the chains of the outside that don't belong here.

As hard as I could, I took the chains in my hands and I wished then to be free of them. Because I had the power to take them away from my wrists.

I screamed frustrated when I found myself weak and incapable to release myself, but, the wish in my chest was still burning. The sky then turned red and above my head a red moon shined. My chains started to break little by little, releasing from the outside.

"Impossible."

* * *

I found her. I knew she was here.

The red moon shined in the distance, but, at least it wasn't so far away from the boundaries. We will be soon together to run away.

Something warmth filled my chest and it gave me an unexpected happiness.

But, in a matter of seconds it turned into something terrible when I realized the red sky filled with lightning.

I ran desperately, ignoring the snow trapping my feet. Even far away, I felt very strong magical powers being used and I knew perfectly fine who the owner was.

If she exceeded…

No. I will make it on time.

Resist.

"Akiho!"

* * *

My body was numb, but, I felt happy. This was going to be probably the last sky I will see, but, at least there was drawn in it the token of the most special thing for me.

Probably I will be never forgiven for what I've done, but, at least I was free. I had broken my crystal globe and with that, I have used the powers my creators gave me against them.

The snow had painted in the same colors of the sky, over it lying the empty robes of my creators.

That scene was beautiful and painful, releasing.

When my body couldn't stand any longer on its feet, a tear slipped from my eye as I watched to the sky.

Before I fall, I want to keep in memory the most beautiful panorama above me.

* * *

"Akiho! Akiho!"

My screams got lost in the silence, only the crunch of the snow against my feet replying to my prayers.

The magic I sensed was strong and stronger and I couldn't help worrying. If I got late and she reached her limit…

"AKIHO!"

Suddenly, the red sky returned to its calmness.

My legs started to run faster and faster even when they burned with every move. The picture was getting clearer and my eyes opened wide when I understood everything. But, I was worried only for her.

I had arrived late.

They had won, somehow.

Over the snow lifeless bodies lay down, painting the pristine snow in red. Fragments of crystal had flown and crashed against bodies which lied with no move under them. And between all of them, there was a beautiful girl with golden hair lying in the snow. Her clear skin showed several cuts.

It was late,

Very late.

"Akiho-chan?"

But she did not answer.

She really looked like a doll. Quiet and peaceful, beautiful as always even with her wounds. I took her carefully in my arms, feeling her warmth running out of her more and more.

My cheeks got moistened by something warm and humid.

Tears.

Tears I have never cried before.

Tears I have cried because my heart was moved.

And I bitterly let them out while I hugged Akiho tightly, incapable to stop myself.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry."

On that day, I realized I had lost my most important person.

I was alone again. But this time, it felt very painful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! How's it going? This is the first story I'm re-uploading from FF to AO3. I hope everything goes well!  
> I really hope you like this one-shot with Kaito and Akiho-chan. I really love these two and when the idea of the story came up, I knew it had to be theirs. I uploaded the story originally in Spanish and decided to translate it in English since there aren't many stories with Akiho and Kaito (they deserve lots of love too! ;u;). I know there are many mistakes, so please be gently with me, I'm still not good with my writing in other language ^^'
> 
> What do you think of the story? Was it bad or a little nice? (Listen to Kalafina's "red moon" to feel the vibe of the story! It's a good song, very dramatic and the girls' voices are so terrific!). Lastly but not less important, thank you a lot for reading! :D


End file.
